


Look Down

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [158]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too much that horrifying moment when he lost what felt like everything and his heart stopped beating before it beat too fast and couldn't slow down, couldn't stop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Avengers movieverse, Steve + author's choice, the fear of watching someone fall](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570337.html?thread=79874785#t79874785)

Steve can't make himself watch when Hawkeye and the Black Widow throw themselves off of buildings with nothing but a thin grappling line to hold them. He can't watch when Falcon's wings are shot and he's falling so that only Iron Man or Hulk can catch him. He can't watch when the suit is failing and Tony's calmly wisecracking about who's going to catch him this time.  
  
It's too much like Bucky. It's too much that horrifying moment when he lost what felt like everything and his heart stopped beating before it beat too fast and couldn't slow down, couldn't stop...  
  
"You okay?" Natasha asks beside him as they ready themselves to jump from the Quinjet.  
  
Steve nods but stares straight ahead when he makes the leap, certain to keep the fluttering red of her hair out of his line of sight.


End file.
